howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 17
hello everyone, sorry this is so late, im getting really busy, but i love writing these, so im going to keep writting them even though i dont have much time. astrids point of view: we were in the great hall with some of the main vikings in charge of the feeding station, the stables, managing the wild dragons, training, and all the gang were in there, along with shira. "the dragon hunters wanted hiccup because he was interfering with their business, you know the far south dragon hunters?" shira said, standing next to me, valka, and gobber in front of the small group meeting. i nodded, "the far south dragon hunters have been messing with us since valka showed herself," i explained. "ok," she said, figdeting with a dagger on a table in front of us, a habit she had always had, "well, they arent going after just you. to make sure their point was clear they took over my islands and forced me to kidnap hiccup and toothless." she stabbed her dagger into the table, "so at this moment i am ''supposed ''to be meeting them, with my partner, to trade them my islands for hiccup and toothless. the only thing is, toothless was optional." she looked over at toothless which was in the corner with deathclaw, and it looked like they were talking to each other. "but hiccup was not, i have a plan, if you all trust me enough to get your chief back, and me my island's and freedom." the vikings truend to each other and muttered, i looked over at gobber, "any plan is better than no plan, in my opinion." he said, shrugging. "so," i said, speaking to them all, "who is in favor in hearing what she has to say?" they all raised their hands. "good," i turned to my sister, who had pulled her dagger out of the table and was now carving something into it, "whats the plan?" she smirked, and still looking down at the table, said, "ok, i go back to my islands with a few of your vikings, meet my companion. then we have a weapon there we can use against the far south hunters, we grap that. gather some of my dragons, and then we ambush them." "hmm, sounds a bit too easy." valka said, "it might be predicted." shira smirked again, and looked up from what she was carving, "but they dont know about my companion, the weapon, my dragons, and a lot of the little details." i looked at the crowd, "all in favor?" most of the vikings raised their hands, but one of them shouted, "why should we trust her? she tried to kill the chief!" the vikings went silent, considering this, until i saw tuffnut, near the back, stand on one of the tables and shout, "IM WITH HER! WHO ELSE?!" then the entire meeting group erupted in shouts of agreement, and i gaped at tuffnut. "what in thor's name..." i heard valka say next to me. shira looked at me with a smirk on her face, "You know, I still like how tuffnut acts," she chuckled, then went over to her dragon, and toothless. i watched the crowd disperse, and valka said to me, "astrid, i know this may sound crazy, but i think we can trust her." she glanced over at shira, who was getting nuzzled by toothless and deathclaw. "how do you know?" i asked. "i-" she paused, "i dont know, it just..." she sighed, "its just a feeling. just try to trust her ok?" she walked off, with gobber, now talking about the fixing of her staff. i looked over at where shira was standing, when she was talking, to see her carving. it was a detailed carving of... me? it was as big as my hand, but all the details were there, the way my hair flowed, my eyes, and everything was perfect. i looked over at shira, perhaps she did only want to be accepted. thanks for reading!! for everyone who reads these, i need to name shira's friend's dragon. i have a name for the character (it will be in the story soon), but not for her skrill. any ideas? Category:Blog posts